The Emperor's Ball
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The moment the dragonoid Parker Dooley arrives in a new realm, his realm, he hardly expects to become emperor again, nor the Disney Princesses holding a ball in his honor. What has he gotten himself into? Sequel to 'Finding Roger'.
1. The Long Night

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, _The Snow Queen_, _The Unicorn Chronicles_, "Star Wars", "Moana", and Disney Princesses. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Hans Christian Andersen, Bruce Coville, George Lucas, Bioware, and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including original locations and original characters, belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** Rodgers and Hammerstein's "Cinderella", especially the ballroom scene. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Welcome back to my Long Series and Origin Series! :) And so, we've come to the second part in my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Roger and the Shadow People_, which is part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

Once again, we have another party/ball fanfic for my Origin Series. :) This one should be interesting. :D We'll see how my OMC dragonoid, Parker Dooley, reacts to this ball/party. :)

This first chapter was also brutal on me during drafting and revision. So, for those who were wondering why it took me so long to post this fanfic, this is why. I hope the rest of the fanfic isn't like this. :( Hopefully, it turned out great for everyone. :) So, there's hope there! :)

That said, enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Parker Dooley slammed against one of the castle's wooden doors. He banged on the wooden surface, hoping someone would hear him. His stomach growled, demanding food. Well, he wanted food. Hopefully, the servants would give him something to eat.

Some yummy, meaty sausages or pork ribs lathered thick with barbeque sauce, just the way he liked it. He licked his chops. Oh, the very thought of food drove him crazy! Would someone just feed him already? He was starving!

.

Parker was a one-hundred-and-forty-year-old dragonoid with a thin, muscular frame, a humanoid, lizard-like body, and a dragon-like head. His scales were smooth and light red. His snout was short with a tipped end pointed up towards the skies. His eyes were yellow and cat-like, but showed he had lived through traumatic times. He had three-fingered frills resting on the sides of his head, with black tips at the ends of the frills' fingertips. His ears were long, furry, and red, while his pair of horns were grey, curvy, wavy, and short. His black claws were extended, but that was due to not eating lunch for the day. He was a very hungry dragonoid. As for his black spikes, they ran from his back down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet.

As Maranguan, Parker's evil/neutral half, had reddish eyes with pinkish hues in the whites of his eyes. Burns, bruises, and long jagged cuts protruded from his scaly, light red skin, giving him the impression that he had seen rough times.

As he became whole again and good again, the yellow in his irises came back, as did the whites in his eyes. The burns, bruises, and cuts also faded, leaving his skin clean and new. However, there was a twist: during his transition from good to bad to good, swirling red mist protruded in the yellow of his irises, reminding Parker of what he had become.

The reason Parker became whole again was due to his daughter-in-law, the human Anabeth, and Anabeth's mother, the human Janet, retrieving an icicle from the Ice Queen's lair, on their journey throughout the Four Seasons. Only, when Anabeth jabbed the icicle into Parker's back, making him whole again and good again, it cost Parker his human wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley, as well as Janet, their lives. It was the Sith Emperor Vitiate who used his Force Lightning against them, killing them both instantaneously.

Parker wouldn't forget what Vitiate did to his darling wife and his sister-in-law. He also did not forget that his Dark Half Maranguan was now working with Vitiate, or in this case Valkorion. How could Parker forget? Valkorion was due to return to the Third Age, alongside Maranguan. Parker wouldn't be able to contain Maranguan much longer, no matter how hard he tried to keep Maranguan repressed inside himself.

Parker hoped he had the strength to face Maranguan and Valkorion/Vitiate again, when that moment came to pass.

In Parker's human-hobbit form, Parker resembled his descendant, the hobbit Frodo Baggins, as well as Parker's brother-in-law Tobias, and Parker's other descendants Terrence Dooley, Delphi, Dalpha, Andalis, Andalas, and Roger. In Parker's human-hobbit form, Parker had bright blue eyes, a cleft in his chin, pale skin, fair elvish features, short pointy ears, and soft, thick, curly locks of dark brown hair resting on his head and the tops of his feet.

Today, Parker wore a red jacket, a white dress shirt, a pair of red pants, and a pair of black boots. His clothes transformed with him, whenever he shapeshifted into another form. That was one perk of being a shapeshifter, which he admired greatly.

The other perk was his powers. Not all shapeshifters were healers, but some healing powers were passed down to different family members from time to time. Some shapeshifters were born with healing powers, while other shapeshifters had to learn the ability. The same with any other powers the shapeshifters possessed. In Parker's case, he not only had healing powers, but he also had the ability to read minds and transform peoples, animals, and creatures into other forms. He didn't recommend doing that, for it was dangerous to transform peoples, animals, and creatures, who were not already shapeshifters, into whatever form they wished.

He couldn't forget transforming the rogue dragonoids into Kakamora. The Kakamora were intent on destroying him. He hoped to seek reason with the Kakamora, but knew it was futile. What business did he have with angry coconut men anyway? He was the one who doused the Kakamora's sacred fire. But still, it was the right thing to do. He should apologize to the Kakamora, but would they listen to him? He doubted it, but it was worth a try.

After all, he did see Space Kakamora in the Galaxy Far, Far Away, when he failed his solo mission: to retrieve the silver bars on the planet Makeb and keep them safe. It was what Aslan sent him out to do, before he failed this mission, getting caught by the bounty hunters in the process.

Now, on the planet Ilum, the Great Lion from Narnia sent Parker on a new mission: to go back to the Land of Talking Animals and assist his descendant Roger with returning to Aster Castle, to reunite with their family, before Roger married his betrothed. It was just… Parker didn't plan on his family betraying him, uniting with Jine's family, connecting the two bloodlines through an arranged marriage.

So, who was Roger marrying? Why, Felicity, the daughter of the Ambassador to the Unicorns, Syrena, and Syrena's husband, Prince Lockslear of the Land of Talking Animals. Parker had been to Syrena and Lockslear's wedding in the Land of Unicorns. He knew well enough that Syrena had married a direct descendant of the Oriental Cat Jine, the same cat who beat Parker up when she thought he was a threat to her. So, why were Felicity and Roger caught up in an arranged marriage for? Was it truly for the sake of reuniting the two families, bringing the bloodlines together through an alliance through marriage, assuring that Lockslear regained the throne and be part of the royal bloodline again?

Parker didn't know. All he knew was he had an oath to keep with Jine. He just hoped his family made the right decision. If their plan didn't work, then Parker was certain Aslan would find a new way to bring his family and Jine's family together.

.

Parker slammed the wooden door one final time. It wouldn't open. He had enough already! He wanted food, and would do anything to get it! He just didn't expect to hear noises on the other side. Were there people working on the other side of the door?

"All right! I'll get it!" a woman's voice chimed in on the other side of the door. Parker took a step back, surprised when a large, pale-skinned woman with brunette hair tied back into a ponytail, while she wore a tan dress and a dark tan apron, stared at Parker in bemusement. "Oh, a dragonoid! You're not the servant we asked for."

"No, I'm Parker Dooley. I was in this world before," Parker said, calmly.

The woman's mouth gaped opened, smiling in recognition. "Yes, the Princesses told me you were coming. They said to invite you in," she looked him over, admiring him, "My, you haven't aged a day."

Parker's stomach grumbled loudly. He whimpered, desperate for something to eat.

The woman stared in realization, helping him get inside. "Oh yes, you're hungry! We'll get you some food."

"Thank you," Parker said, making his way inside. He waited until the woman returned, after closing the front door, before telling her, kindly, "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I'm starving!"

"Don't worry. We'll make sure you get a full meal. Now, you sit there, and I'll find you some food," the woman said, leading Parker over to a covered table, before she disappeared into the kitchen in search of food.

Parker sat down, not knowing what to expect. It was clear he was a guest here and the Princesses spoke gladly of him. Was Aslan responsible for this? It was hard to say. All Parker knew was that if he didn't keep his wits about him, rumors would spread, and he didn't want that!

He looked up at the servers, as they returned to the table with stacks of pork ribs cooked just right and lathered in barbeque sauce, meaty roast beef cooked to perfection, plenty of cheese to go around, bread that was nice, crisp, and golden-brown around the edges, but soft and yummy inside, plenty of fruits and vegetables available, which had been recently picked by the grocers, and a large jug of whole milk just come out of the refrigerator.

Parker licked his chops, wasting no time digging into the ribs. Oh, he was in heaven! He couldn't stop eating, now that he was on a roll. To his surprise, the servers passed to him a nice stick of butter on a butter dish, something that he used to his advantage, when spreading butter on thick slices of bread, before munching down on the bread to his delight. He smiled, feeling loads better. His black claws retracted, glad to have gotten what he needed for the evening.

"Thank you, all of you," Parker said, remembering where he was and the fact that the woman, as well as the servers, were in the room. "This is divine. I feel better now."

The woman chuckled. "My name's Maybeth. I supervise in the kitchens and will show you to your room."

"My room?" Parker asked, burping.

"Oh yes, this castle was made especially for you," Maybeth said in delight. "You are an emperor, right?"

Parker stared at his food, quizzical, between bites. He hadn't thought of that, but then he did revoke his title when he passed the Shadow Empire over to Qua'ra. Did this mean he was still the Emperor of the Shadow Empire, an empire that was now gone? Maybe he was. He didn't think Aslan would give up his, Parker's, title so easily.

"Aslan," Parker said in understanding. Yes, he felt sure Aslan had something to do with this! Whatever the case, it seemed he couldn't give up being an emperor after all. Oh great! He stared at his food in recognition, right as his stomach grumbled again. He belched, doing his best to remember proper manners, but to no avail, for he was still a very hungry dragonoid. He dug into a second pork rib, delighting in its chewy, meaty texture and the way the barbeque sauce drizzled over it… oh, it nearly made him forget his place in the castle.

Still, he turned to the woman, asking her, "So, I'm an emperor, according to Aslan, right?"

"Well, yes, I suppose you are," Maybeth stated with candor. "You may have revoked your title as Emperor of the Shadow Empire, but when it fell, Aslan restored your title. You are still royalty, and Aslan doesn't let royals give up so easily."

"I didn't think of that," Parker said between bites. He swallowed his rib meat, reminding her, "but surely Aslan knew all of this. Why didn't he tell me this before? It would have saved a lot of time!"

"Well, I suppose he was waiting for the right moment to tell you," Maybeth said with candor. She sighed, instructing him, "When you're done eating, I'll show you to your room. You have the biggest chamber in the castle! And my room's next door, if you ever need anything."

"Thank you," Parker said, watching the woman walk away, grabbing some dinner for herself. He sighed, eating his food again. He supposed this was the way of it. But then, why didn't he see this coming? Surely Aslan would have told him sooner! Oh well. He would ask Aslan about it soon enough.

.

Parker finished eating an hour later. He patted his stomach, exhausted but happy. All that food he scarfed down eased his mind. He sighed, wondering where his chamber was, so he could go to bed.

He looked up at Maybeth, as she returned with the servers, who gladly took Parker's dishes. She looked at him, telling him, "Well, if you're ready to go, we'll head out to your chamber."

"Good," Parker said, standing up and making his way over to the sink to wash his hands and his mouth. By the time he was done, he followed Maybeth out of the staff room.

His mouth gaped open at the sight of the foyer. All the beams were decked out in red cedar, while the floor was tiled gold and white. He peered at the high ceiling with candor, watching the grey stone walls as they kept the castle stable. He hadn't expected a palace to be so huge, nor the sight of the dragonoid statues lurking everywhere. It made him question whether or not he truly owned this place.

He looked at one of the statues standing in the centermost part of the foyer. This statue looked just like him. The statue also carried a sword, while it leaned against a spear. The way the statue looked relaxed made Parker feel better. He wondered what else this castle had to offer.

"Ahem!" Maybeth cleared her throat, getting his attention. Parker looked up, following her up the stairs and onto the second floor. Their walk was brisk and short, for once they reached the end of the hallway, Maybeth turned towards a white door, opening it for Parker. "This is your chamber." She said, showing him the chamber's hallway.

"For me?" Parker asked, making his way inside the hallway. He looked back at the door in interest, wondering if Maybeth would follow him. She didn't, to his surprise. He hoped she would follow him, giving him a tour of his chamber. It didn't happen, which was a shame.

"I'll be around, if you need anything. Aslan should be here soon," Maybeth said in delight.

"Thank you," Parker said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome," Maybeth said, closing the door behind her.

Parker sighed, taking a look at the bathroom, which stood out in one of the open doorways in the hallway. The bathroom was so huge, complete with a bathtub and a shower. He sighed, wondering when he would get to use it. He couldn't take it anymore! He rushed inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him, as he did his business.

By the time he was done and washed his hands again, Parker made his way out of the bathroom, through the opposite door, in which he entered a large bedroom filled with red rugs, a king-sized four-poster bed covered with red covers and white sheets, as well as a sitting room next to the bedroom, which was decked out in furniture, a table and chairs, and dragonoid statues. There were even a few tapestries, revealing dragonoids and unicorns doing battle, before they were reunited at last.

This tapestry reminded Parker of his own family and Jine's family. Would he see them again? Or was his staying at this castle permanently? He didn't know. He yawned, too tired to do anything else. He made his way over to the dark oak dresser, pulling out some night clothes in the process. He made his way into the bathroom with his night clothes, changing in there.

By the time he left the bathroom, he jumped upon seeing the golden-brown Great Lion of Narnia enter his bedroom. "Oh, Aslan! You scared me."

"Surprised?" Aslan asked, curtly.

"N-No," Parker hesitated. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were settling into your new castle. I must say, it's impressive," Aslan said with a warm-hearted smile.

"What do you want? I've got to go to bed," Parker said, making his way over to the king-sized bed, surprised at how soft it was. He sighed, grateful to have such a comfortable bed to sleep on. He chuckled warmly, turning to Aslan, who only looked at him in confusion.

"Parker, you are the emperor of this realm. That is your new title, as is your title of Emperor of the Shadow Empire. No, I did not give up on this title, for you shall always be royalty to me, Parker," Aslan spoke in turn.

"Then I trust there's not much I can do, is there?" Parker insisted, softly.

"This is important. You'll only be here for one day and one night, tomorrow, but this castle and this realm are your new home. Make use of it," Aslan said in turn.

"You know, I didn't ask for this. I just wanted a normal life," Parker said, calmly. "Isn't that enough?"

"Parker, you were never normal. You are a dragonoid, who can relate to humans," Aslan said, bluntly. "You are meant to rule this land. You always will. Don't think too badly of yourself. Don't judge yourself either. You might be surprised."

"Then I suppose I have to rule this land, too, don't I?" Parker asked, hesitantly. "Me as an emperor… that was Maranguan, not me."

"He's a part of you," Aslan said, calmly.

"What would you have me do? Rule this land and these people? How would they take a dragonoid? You disguised me as a human on Earth, a hobbit, and now you expect me to rule a land I don't know. How can I do that?" Parker asked, concerned.

"You won't be here for long. You have work to do in the Land of Talking Animals. Afterwards, after this mission is complete and Eliza's wishes are settled, we can begin anew." Parker stared at the floor in confusion. Eliza was in on this? He nearly protested, when Aslan spoke up again, "Once this is done, I want you to return to the Portal Realm. We have business to discuss," Aslan said, making his way towards the door.

Parker sighed, deciding not to go against Aslan's wishes. "Yes. But I don't understand how I'm still an emperor. I gave up the Shadow Empire. I should no longer be called an emperor."

"And yet, you always were an emperor. You always will be. No more, no less," Aslan said, walking out of the room. "I'll see you soon. The princesses will want to see you, too, tomorrow."

"Yes, Aslan," Parker said, softly, not knowing what to do. By the time he looked up, Aslan was gone. He sighed, deciding this was for the best. He settled down, laying down on his bed, dreaming of nothing else except Eliza, his dear Eliza. He didn't expect Eliza's arms to wrap around him at midnight.

He smirked in his sleep, missing her touch. He hoped to see her again, but how would they meet? What would he do or say to her, if they met up again? Well, he hoped she wasn't too angry with him for kissing Zam Wesell… oh boy! What had he done?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. The Next Morning

Parker awoke, wondering what happened to him. Just this morning, he had a dream where Sera | Seraphina | Scissors Lady stood next to his bed, dressed in a grey tattered gown. Her silvery, wavy hair flowed down her shoulders, making it seem aquatic. She always was a mermaid and this morning's dream proved it!

The way she looked at him made Parker's blood boil. Not only that, but her scissor bladed fingernails were extended, giving her a menacing look. Just seeing her like this, with her silvery, grey eyes fiery with rage, reminded Parker that not all merfolk could be trusted.

But this was just insane! How did she enter his dream in the first place? He'd get her back for that!

He woke up, sighing in relief when the dream was over. He whimpered when Eliza's hands moved away from him. He sighed, longing to be with her, his spirit wife. He sighed again, realizing he needed to find out why the Scissors Lady invaded his dream.

He sat up, spotting Sera, the Scissors Lady, in his room. She smirked in wicked delight, enjoying his company.

"Sera, what are you doing here? _Why_ did you just scare me in my dream?" Parker asked, concerned and cautious.

"Did you like it? Was it scary enough for you?" Sera, the Scissors Lady, proclaimed. She twiddled her fingers, her fingernails no longer showing scissor blades. She grunted, telling Parker, "Oh please! I didn't say anything in your dream! I was testing you. Now, I can perform the same scenario on another victim. Just not in the same dream. Hmm… let's see. There's your future descendant! Yes! It shall be such fun!"

"Please don't scare my descendants," Parker insisted, concerned. "We already know you're good."

Sera, the Scissors Lady, chuckled. "Oh Parker, you don't know anything about mermaids, let alone merfolk! Do you?" She understood, "I know! Times are peaceful right now. I doubt it will always stay this way. The merfolk will return to their old habits, once Andalas is dead. Drowning sailors and scaring people. The usual. It's what we like to do best. We need to eat, you know. So, don't expect everything to be friendly, once Andalas is gone. Such is the nature of things … unless you're in love with one of the merfolk. Then you have nothing to worry about."

She shrugged, sighing in desperation, "Well, enjoy Andalas' reign while it lasts. Who knows what he'll do next? He's becoming more merman by the day. Just a word of warning, for the future of my people _hangs_ in the balance." She smiled, encouraging him, "Enjoy your day!" She turned towards the centermost part of the room, opening a silver-rimmed portal, which she traveled through minutes later.

"Wait! Sera!" Parker cried, right as the portal vanished. Parker stared at his bedroom in shock. So much for peaceful times!

Parker got out of bed, going to the bathroom to do his business, before changing into a fresh set of clean royal blue robes. He couldn't get over the fact that Sera, the Scissors Lady, spoke about the merfolk like that. The merfolk would return to their old habits? So, why was Andalas behaving in a friendly manner? Was there something Parker missed? No! Surely, Andalas was himself. Andalas wouldn't betray them all, would he?

Parker wondered that as he got dressed. The very notion of the merfolk returning to their old habits scared him. Would there be any peace in the kingdom, if the merfolk returned to their old ways?

Parker turned his gaze towards the window. Dawn arrived across the realm. His new realm, which he still did not know its name yet. He sighed, wondering if he should ask the Princesses about it, if they were around. Once he got dressed, he walked out of his chamber, determined to speak to the Princesses, when he found them.

.

The dining hall was garnished with dragonoid statues and paintings, revealing the history of the Universe. Parker couldn't get over the fact that the red rugs, the dark oak wood paneled floor, and the long dining room table, garnishing the long rectangular room, making it seem like royalty lived here. Various green leafy plants were set in large vases along the windows, which had their red curtains pulled back recently.

Parker looked around, spotting the Princesses in their colorful dresses and their styled hairdos. He recognized them all without question, as if his mind reminded him who these princesses were and what they looked like.

Snow White, with her hair black as ebony, her rosy cheeks and lips red as the rose, and her skin white as snow, wore her signature yellow and blue dress. Cinderella, with her blonde hair pulled back into a bun, wore her signature blue dress. Aurora, with her long blonde hair, wore her pink dress with elegance and grace.

Ariel, with her flaming red hair, was donned in her pink poufy dress. Belle, with her brunette hair styled with curls, wore a yellow ball gown. Jasmine, with her poufy black hair, green headband with diamond jewels on either side of her headband, wore a green dress, making her stand out among the crowd. Pocahontas, with her long straight black hair, was donned in her brown dress. Mulan, with her black hair pulled back and tied with a pink ribbon, wore her green oriental dress.

Tiana, with her olive skin, her black hair pulled up into a bun, wore her green dress, reminding Parker of lily pads and frogs. Rapunzel, with her long blonde hair braided and covered with flowers, wore a purple dress that was full of life. Merida, with her wild, curly red hair, was donned in a dark green dress, reminding Parker of the Highlands in Scotland. Oh, how he missed Earth. Merida reminded him so much of Scotland. He wondered if he would see Earth again.

Then there was Elsa and Anna. Elsa wore her blue dress with a silk train flowing down her back. Her blonde hair was let down and braided, letting everyone know she was free. Anna, with her flaming red hair, wore a green dress with a pink crocus symbol on the centermost of her dark green bodice, letting everyone know she came from the north.

Then there was Moana. Her long black hair, wild and frizzy, flowed down her back and shoulders. She wore her signature dress, reminding Parker of the islands, out on the sea.

Parker stared at these fourteen princesses for a moment, before sniffing the air. Breakfast was almost ready. Good! He was starving! Just as he made his way over to the table to eat, while the dishes were being served, he looked up at Snow White, who approached him with candor.

"Oh, Parker! When you done eating, come to the ballroom. We have some plans to discuss," Snow said, intrigued.

"Great," Parker said, digging into his porridge and fluffy, yellow scrambled eggs. It took him a couple of minutes, maybe longer, to eat his breakfast down. He enjoyed all of it! The milk, the sausage patties, the bacon, as well as the orange juice, which was served to him in no time. Even the biscuits were delightful, drizzled in butter! As he ate his food, he looked at the dining room in angst.

No way! The princesses… they were leaving the dining hall, finished with their meals. Great! Did he miss something? No, no! Snow said to meet her in the ballroom… but where was the ballroom? Maybe he would have to ask someone about it, after breakfast was over.

When he got finished eating his meal, Parker excused himself, as the servants took away his empty dishes. He made his way to the foyer, spotting the ballroom on the first floor. Yes! There was Cinderella, gesturing for him to join her by the foyer's stairs. He did, surprised when she took his arm and led him up the stairs, straight to the ballroom.

"How are you enjoying your time here? This castle is yours, as is this realm," Cinderella said with joy.

"As it should be, according to Aslan," Parker said with a somber sigh.

"Oh, don't feel too bad. This is your reward, for all the great deeds you did. You deserve it," Cinderella said with a smile. "This is a new land, a new realm that Aslan just created. He named it after you. The Dragonoid Realm."

"Fitting title," Parker said, staring in awe at the grand crystal chandelier hanging above the centermost part of the ballroom. The ceiling had dragonoids and unicorns painted on it, giving it an elegant Renaissance feel. Pillars adorned the ballroom's walls, while blue and pink tiles, with gold vigor painted onto the tiles, adorned the ballroom's floor. There was a curved stairway on either side of the ballroom doors, leading up to the second-floor balcony. Tall wide glass windows adorned the walls, giving the ballroom a graceful look.

Parker was surprised by the large dance floor, but also the ballroom's circular room altogether. It added depth. So, why wasn't he surprised? He turned to the musicians and the servants—peoples, animals, and creatures—working around the clock to get everything ready. But ready for what? That's what Parker wanted to find out!

"What's going on? Why is everyone preparing for a ball?" Parker asked, confused.

"Oh, that's what we're planning!" Snow White said in astonishment.

"It's in your honor," Cinderella said with a smile.

"Oh, I see," Parker said, stunned. He cleared his throat, taking a golden scroll from Snow. He opened the scroll, observing the guest list. There were so many peoples, animals, and creatures attending the ball! What did this mean? "What's this about?"

"It's in your honor. It's the perfect opportunity for you to find love," Aurora said in delight.

"Love?" Parker said, closing the scroll and passing it back to Snow. He didn't like this! "I didn't come here to be fixed up! I just wanted a relaxing day."

"Just work with us. It's what your wife wants," Cinderella said, calmly.

"His wife is dead!" Jasmine intervened, annoyed. "Parker should move on!"

"Do we really have to plan this out?" Merida stated in aggravation.

Parker snorted in anger. He didn't like this! Why were the princesses doing this to him? Why would his wife do this to him? He was a dragonoid! Dragonoids only mated once! Didn't they?

He folded his arms, expressing himself in aggravation, "I didn't plan this. Yes, I know Eliza wants me to move on, but still…" he huffed, calming down some, "…I shouldn't be tortured like this! Can't I just have one love? Why must you do this to me?" He cupped his face with his scaly, light red hands. How did this happen?

Snow patted him on the back, trying to support him. "Oh, we didn't mean to upset you."

"We were just trying to help," Aurora said, getting Parker's attention.

"I know, but still…" he looked up, recovering, "…this is so sudden. Why did this have to happen to me?" He knew he was complaining a lot, but then things weren't going his way recently. Did they ever? He wondered. Well, maybe he didn't have any reason to complain, but… why did this have to happen to him? Couldn't he just be happy, knowing that Eliza was his mate? Now there was this? This was too much!

He sighed, taking deep breaths. He sighed, saying calmly, "What would you have me do?"

"Oh, it's not much," Aurora stated, "Just complete the mission, find new love or old love in a new light."

"I'm sure your wife will come up with something, if all else fails," Snow said to Parker, alerting him but not making him feel better.

"But his wife is dead. She's a spirit. What else could she do? Reincarnate?" Aurora asked, concerned.

Parker shook his head, deciding to go along with this plan. "I hope this ball works out."

"It will," Snow said, happy for him.

Parker looked at Snow and the other princesses, wondering why they would do this to him. Still, if his wife, his spirit wife, knew what she was doing, then he would agree to her wishes. He just… wasn't sure if this plan would work out for the best, if at all.

Oh boy! What was he getting himself into?


	3. The Emperor's Ball

Sorry for the short delay. Real life caught up to me, backing my fanfics up again. Hopefully, this chapter turned out all right.

Also, in this chapter, we will meet a familiar face, one of my OFCs who comes from the Epic Struggles series. Her origin story is about to be told here. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Parker ate lunch an hour before noon. He had to admit, the food in the Dragonoid Realm was very good. He needed to get the recipes, so he could cook again! His yearning to cook increased by the hour, but so did his longing to see his spirit wife and spirit son again.

He sighed, remembering his darling human wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley, and their human son, Maxin Dooley. He wondered how they were doing, and how Eliza could arrange a ball, just for him. He was already famous in the second Seven Realms, and possibly in other worlds, realm, and galaxies in the Universe—who knew? So, why was he reminded of it in the first place?

He wanted a normal life, something away from the drama, missions, quests, and adventures—no, he'd keep the adventures… or would he? This was ridiculous! A break would do him some good, but then he had that around the time Andalis grew up… or so he thought, in spite of everything. In spite of all the peace and quiet he had in the fishing village, Dokshaven, Parker found things to do. He was just so used to adventures that he couldn't stop giving himself tasks to do, as well as scouting the land outside Dokshaven for danger.

He sighed in desperation. More than anything, he wanted to complain to Snow White and the other princesses that this ball was a mistake! Did they know what they were doing? Did he? This ball was a bad idea… and yet, it was happening anyway. Great.

.

Well, he wasn't going down without a fight! And yet, was this ball worth his time? Was there a reason the princesses wanted him to find true love again?

He was fine having his wife, Eliza, by his side. Wasn't that enough for her or for anyone? Didn't Eliza know they were meant to be together? Or did she expect him to find true love again? He sighed, knowing this ball wouldn't be enough to slake his lust for Eliza. If anyone could swoon him, it was Eliza and Eliza was still a spirit.

Oh boy, what was he to do? Well, Aurora mentioned Eliza could reincarnate, now that she was a spirit. But would Aslan allow it? That was a good question. Parker raised an eyebrow in intrigue, a devious plot forming in his mind. If Eliza was capable of reincarnation, then surely that would give the hope he needed for the other spirits, too. They could do that however many times they wanted, right? Aslan wouldn't let them not return if given the chance.

He smirked, loving this plan. Well, he would wait until tonight and see what would happen at the ball. He only needed to wait for the proper moment when Eliza would show up again. But what form would she take? Who would she become when they met again? Only time would tell.

.

Hours passed. The sun went down, letting everyone know the ball was about to start in the Dragonoid Realm, at Dragonoid Castle, which Parker named. It seemed appropriate, since Parker was used to the Land of Talking Animals naming their castles after their kingdoms.

Parker changed into his best clothes, which included a white dress shirt, a purple waistcoat with brass buttons, brown breeches, and a royal blue jacket. In a way, Parker was reminded of Cinderella's Prince Charming and wanted to go with this look tonight. He didn't wear a tie, for it was a no-tie party, which was fine with him.

The second he changed and was ready to go to the ball, Parker left his chamber, making his way to the ballroom, where the Princesses gathered. Parker stared at the ballroom in amazement, seeing all the red, pink, blue, and yellow roses garnishing along the curved stairways' railings, as well as the balcony's railing, just above his head. The musicians played tunes, while the food and drink booths were filling up with food and beverages.

Parker wasted no time getting some food and a beverage for dinner. He stayed away from the dance floor, while he ate his food and drank his orange punch. The fizz coming off the punch awoke his senses, making him feel alive. This sensation didn't last, even as he finished his meal and doused his drink. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, until Snow caught him, passing a blue napkin his way, with a light-hearted smile.

"Manners, remember?" Snow asked, right as Parker took the napkin and wiped his mouth, as well as his sleeve. To his surprise, his sleeve wasn't stained too badly. Well, if he didn't make a good impression, then so be it. At least, he could keep to himself. Snow looked at him, stunned, "Oh, shouldn't you go out and join the dancers? Who knows? You may fall in love!"

"Don't you think it's a bit excessive?" Parker asked Snow, staring at the dance floor and the dancers. "I mean, the ball, the dancing, the music. It's a bit much. Can't we have a nice time with friends and family?"

"No!" Snow spoke outrightly, as Parker set his plate and his cup down on a table. She told him, firmly, pushing him out to the dance floor, "Now, you go off and have fun." She nodded in delight, "That's right! Enjoy!"

"Oh boy! What?" Parker asked, stunned he stumbled onto the dance floor. He stared at the dancers, embarrassed. "Eh heh heh… hello!" He waved to the dancers; his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Oh, what was he going to do? What should he do? Oh! One of the ladies joined him, stunning him. This young lass had brunette hair braided back and tied into a ponytail. Her dress was light blue and her silk gown flowed towards the floor, reminding Parker of a ballerina. He admitted he had seen a few ballets, during his stay on Earth, when Maxin grew up, but he hadn't expected to meet a ballerina.

She was beautiful. As they danced, Parker's heart went out to Eliza. He didn't know where she was. He knew she was here, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He could hardly feel her presence, which was awful! He missed his wife and wanted to see her alive again, even if it meant he would ruin this night for everyone, including himself.

.

_Meanwhile…_

Eliza Bowler-Dooley stood by one of the orange-rimmed portals, staring at a portal's mirror, which showed various moving images of Parker and the ball. She watched Parker in anticipation, hoping he would move on from her, get his own life again. Somehow, she found it hard to keep away from him. Why was that?

Eliza, while in spirit form, remained a human woman with brunette hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She wore a light blue dress, reminding her of Cinderella. Eliza still couldn't believe Parker met Cinderella, when she didn't get a chance to do so! It made her jealous! She needed to relax. There was no need to get jealous, was there?

She sighed. She couldn't leave Parker now! She wanted him to live a normal life, but knew that wasn't happening. Why wasn't this happening? And why did Parker have this effect on her? She loved him and he clearly loved her. Maybe they were meant to be together.

Her ears perked up upon hearing Aslan's soft footsteps. She didn't look back at him, as she said, "I can't let him go."

"I know," Aslan said, "I must say, you made a great effort giving Parker a normal life, even if it didn't go as planned."

"I know. It's ridiculous!" Eliza said, not knowing what else to do.

"Well," Aslan sighed, "there's always reincarnation." He sighed, telling her, "You'll have more than one form, as long as Parker's still alive." He sighed, hoping she would know this.

"There's only one form I need, if I reincarnate," Eliza said.

"Oh, you say that now. You'll say it in the late Third Age. I'm afraid that's not how it works. Only the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea knows what's going to happen," Aslan said, "Now, you'll take as many forms as you need. Trust me. You and Parker deserve this gift. Use it well and wisely."

"What?" Eliza asked, cautious. "Aslan! If my time is up, then I should be allowed to stay in the spirit realm."

"That is not for you to decide. You'll reincarnate as often as you need, in case you die. When Parker dies, so will you. You'll both be reunited in the Portal Realm, unless something happens. For now, don't worry," Aslan said with a smile. He added, "Come on. Do you really think Parker would betray you? He loves you, and so do I," He watched Eliza turn to the orange-rimmed portal again, smiling. "It's time."

"You brought Whipstaff's mother back from the dead, didn't you?" Eliza asked, watching Whipstaff and Avanna, in their human and unicorn forms, playing tag in the Portal Realm's grassy field. Eliza sighed, wondering when she would get to enjoy these moments with Parker again. "I really miss him."

"Then you should go back. It's time. Your first reincarnated form is waiting for you," Aslan said, blowing on the orange-rimmed portal to reveal a pink feminine dragonoid with fiery orange eyes. Eliza stared at this dragonoid in amazement. She-She was becoming a dragonoid, like Parker? Did this mean her attitude would change as well? She didn't know. She hoped this wasn't the case.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Eliza asked, stunned.

Aslan grinned. "You deserve it. It will take you time to remember who you are, but know that when you become this form, you will become one of Parker's maids." He added, "Know that when you get to the castle, Dragonoid Castle, you will be invited to the party. I've made all the arrangements. You'll see Parker again. You'll remember who you are soon enough."

Eliza stared at Aslan, teary-eyed. She rushed to the golden-brown Great Lion, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Thank you." She rushed towards the portal, jumping through it. Right away, she fell into darkness, feeling her new body take shape. She looked up to hear Aslan's words again:

"Good luck. You'll need it."

.

_Back at Dragonoid Castle…_

Time sped up. Parker was given one lass after another. He wanted this ball to end! All of these women weren't Eliza. He missed his wife so much. He wanted to be with her. He wanted this dance to be over! At the last minute, he scooped one of the lasses up and set her down with a _thud!_ This lass in the purple dress gasped at him in shock, stepping on his foot.

"Ow!" Parker winced, taking deep breaths to calm himself. His foot hurt so much! He wanted to cry, but knew he shouldn't! Oh, who was he kidding? Bravery could only go so far! He looked at Snow, who seemed to be smiling at him, but also showed great concern. "This isn't working!" He hissed, wanting to get out of this immediately.

"Parker, you're doing well," Cinderella said in encouragement.

"Fine? I just got stepped on! How is this fine?" He hissed, not enjoying himself. Parker huffed, wanting this night to be over! "Oh, this is a disaster. I just want my wife back. Oh." He lowered his head, unsure if he should go on.

He looked up, thoughts leaving him at the sight of a pink feminine dragonoid with fiery orange eyes, a narrow snout, lilac claws, and lilac spikes running from her back down to her medium-sized tail. She was dressed in a deep purple gown and purple gloves. She looked down at him with mesmerizing eyes. There was something about her that caught his eye, but what?

He watched her walk down the curved stairway, smiling at him. Why did she look familiar? At last, she made her way down to the bottom step, allowing Parker to take in her features, as well as notice the gold leaf designs sewn onto her dress, along the edges. Parker wanted to know this dragonoid. Who was she? Why was she here in the first place? And why did she look at him, as if she knew him, too?

"Hullo. What a surprise!" Parker gulped, entranced.

"Hello, Emperor Dooley," the pink feminine dragonoid said, curtseying.

Parker snapped out of his daze, extending his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?"

The pink feminine dragonoid breathed heavily. She smiled, taking his hand, "Sure." She followed him out onto the dance floor, where the music started playing again. The way he stared at her, practically took her breath away. It was as if they were made for each other.

"Who are you?" Parker asked.

"Oh. I'm Lily Dragonkin," Lily said, smiling again.

"No. You can't be. You remind me of someone I know," Parker said in disbelief.

"Well, if you knew who I truly am, it would be dire for you," Lily said, cautioning him.

"Alright," Parker said, settling this debate, "Lily it is then." He asked, "So, what do you like to do, Lily? What's your profession?"

"I'm your maid," Lily said, kindly.

"Really? I've only been here a day and a night, but I don't recall seeing you here. Are you sure you're my maid?" Parker asked, blown away by her. Why was it so easy, and yet so hard, to talk to her? The old feelings he had towards his wife were renewed, strong feelings resurfacing all at once. It was like he was on another planet. He loved her, and so much more.

Lily scoffed. "Why yes I am! I'm your personal maid! I wouldn't want you to think otherwise."

Parker chuckled. "You're beginning to sound like my wife. She grew confident and I fell in love." He added, entranced, "You remind me so much of her."

Lily smiled. "Well, if I am your wife, then why is it so hard to breathe?"

"You can still be my maid, my personal maid, but I'd rather have you come with me, far away and back to Dragon's Hallow. Why am I thinking of Dragon's Hallow? It's been centuries, since I've looked upon that village. How is it? What's changed about it?" Parker asked, curiously.

"I don't know. I just… want to protect you," Lily said, as Parker dipped her.

The dance ended. Parker helped Lily get back on her feet. They locked eyes. For a second, neither knew what to do. Should they move? Should they stay? Parker's heart beat rapidly inside his chest. He wanted to know this dragonoid, more than he should. There was just something about her that reminded him of his wife.

For a moment, he saw his wife's beautiful green eyes flash in Lily's eyes. No way! Was she truly his wife? How did he not see this?

"I'm sorry," Lily said, making her way towards the ballroom's balcony. Parker followed, knowing this was the right path. He couldn't get Lily off his mind. Lily feared that. She knew something! Parker was right! "Stop! Why are you following me?" She stopped by the balcony's stone railing. Parker stopped beside her, holding onto the stone railing, gazing at her fondly. He was desperate to be with her, and she knew it! "I wish I could say I was your wife, but… but this is too much." She was remembering her past, and it scared her. She really was… his wife, but how? That was impossible!

"You are my wife. Does the name Eliza Bowler-Dooley look familiar to you?" Parker asked, curtly.

"Parker," Lily said, teary-eyed, "Aslan should have warned me about this. Then I would have been better prepared, for when we met again."

"You are my wife?" Parker asked, suspicious but knowing.

"Yes!" Lily said, remembering who she was! "Parker," she held her husband's scaly, light red hands, warning him, "now that you know me—who I am—how can I say this—you must avoid Bywater. That's my warning. If you go there, to that village, and enter the healer's ward, you'll won't remember me, or at least forget me, whether in this form or in my human form. It'll take time, but… look, I'm only in this form until my quest is done, but this is not the first time a spirit has reincarnated, and I doubt it will be the last for us."

"Until when? Surely, you must have a final form," Parker said, keenly.

Lily/Eliza looked up, telling him, "Until we meet in the spirit realm. That's when my final form will take shape." She shrugged, smiling at him. "I guess spirits can have as many forms as they want."

Parker chuckled. He knew she was his wife! He just didn't know there were consequences to this decision she made. "So, I'll avoid Bywater. Hopefully, Frodo doesn't go back to Middle-earth. That's where he's from, Middle-earth, in the Third Age." He sighed, knowing the future lay ahead. He sighed, realizing what he must do. "Don't worry. If something happens to Frodo, or if Aslan or I make him amnesiac again, then I'll look out for him, even if costs me my memories, turning me amnesiac, too." He asked, "Do you know Maranguan? What he'll do?"

"He's you. No matter what you do, he's you. He's a part of you. I don't think that's about to change," Lily/Eliza said, concerned for him. She sighed, kissing him on the cheek. "You're a brave dragonoid, you know."

Parker smiled, whispering in her long, furry, pink ear, "And you are my wife. I love you, no matter what form you take. Human, dragonoid, spirit. You've always been my one true love."

"True love, it happens to the best of us," Eliza said, smiling fondly.

"What? Did you think I'd forget you?" Parker asked, facing her. "I never let you go. That's how much I love you. Time and space could not keep us apart. The spirit realm cannot keep us apart. As I said, you are my mate and that's all there is to it."

"I love you, Parker Dooley," Eliza said with a tender smile.

"And I love you," Parker said, sharing an affectionate, passionate kiss with her. He didn't stop kissing her. He loved her too much! They released, hugging each other and not letting each other go.


	4. The Portal Home

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

Parker released Eliza, getting a whiff of her fragrant scent at the same time. Oh, she smelled so good right now! She was _his_ Eliza, and he wanted to take care of her. Only, had they forgotten about Earth? Had Eliza? That was a big question, one Parker wanted to answer right away. Parker knew Eliza hadn't seen her home world for a long time. Now, they could spend time that time together… if Eliza knew how to shapeshift.

"Do you know how to shapeshift?" Parker asked, curiously.

"I haven't tried it. I wasn't born a shapeshifter. I can only remember my memories as a spirit, and a little from our past, too, when I was human," Eliza admitted, fondly.

"Well, now here's your chance to try it," Parker said, moving behind her, while he wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her long, furry pink ear, making her chuckle, "Here. Just close your eyes." He looked over her shoulder, stunned when she did close her eyes. He continued whispering in her ear, forcing her to open her eyes again, as he gave her fair kisses on her cheek, "Now! Now, focus on what you want to shapeshift into. It can be anything you like."

"Anything?" Eliza said, chuckling. "I can't concentrate, when you're breathing like that!" Parker breathed down her neck and ear, making her swoon. Was there anything this light red dragonoid couldn't do for her?

"Would it make things easier, if I let go?" Parker asked, hoping she wouldn't let go of him.

Eliza's smile faded. "No, it wouldn't."

"Then focus on the thing you want to shapeshift into," Parker whispered in her ear again. "I'll be right here, if you need me." He released her, making them both whimpers.

Eliza huffed, wanting to take things slow. She couldn't. Parker was right there, waiting for her to shapeshift into whatever form she wanted. She sighed, closing her eyes and focusing on becoming human. To her surprise, she found focusing easy. Sure enough, her human form took over. To her surprise, she became smaller, shorter in stature and in limbs. She even had hair on the tops of her feet. What? She opened her eyes, surprised her purple dress still fit her. When Parker showed her a mirror, which he formed out of the air, she looked exactly like her previous human form, only more hobbitish. Wait, what? It was alarming! Her ears were short and pointed, which was a shocker, to say the least!

She breathed heavily, the colors swimming across her vision. She hardly noticed Parker scooping her up, carrying her in his arms, while kissing her on the lips again. "Come on. We should get inside," he said, making his way back to the ballroom. To his surprise, the princesses and the guests gasped at him and his human wife. Parker wasn't surprised by this. He just needed to get Eliza into his chamber and fast.

"Your wife reincarnated. How?" Aurora asked, stunned.

Parker looked at Eliza, who was in his arms. He feared if he let her go, Eliza would disappear, turning into a spirit again. He didn't want that! He turned to Aurora, telling her in haste, "I need to get Eliza into my chamber. It's a long story, and even longer if she tells it." He asked Aurora and the other princesses, "Will it be all right if we spend the night here? We'll leave in the morning, Eliza and I."

"Oh! Of course," Snow said, guiding Parker to the ballroom door. She told him, stunning the light red dragonoid, "Good luck. I told you, you'd meet someone!"

"Right. Thanks. I'll see you later," Parker said, making his way out of the ballroom. He didn't stop as he heard the princesses speak to each other:

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Aurora asked, concerned about him.

"Of course! Parker wouldn't give up on Eliza so easily," Cinderella said in encouragement. She shook her head, admitting freely, "No way, no how would he do such a thing. Eliza's his wife. I respect him for that."

"Hm. I hope he knows what he's doing," Merida said, plainly.

"Yeah, me too," Aurora said, as the other princesses nodded in agreement.

.

Eliza opened her eyes a few hours later. She was stunned by the red bedroom and sitting room. She didn't recognize these rooms. They weren't home! Dragonoid statues sat everywhere, and… was this right? Her husband, the light red dragonoid, was shirtless and washing his yellow chest, his arms, and his face in the bathroom with a wet washcloth. Her breath was heavy, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. She hadn't expected this. He was so handsome. Oh, she fell in love with him all over again!

"Parker," Eliza said, getting Parker's attention.

"Hmm? What?" Parker asked, stunned. He looked down, raising an eyebrow in intrigue. "I know. It's been a while, since you've seen me like this." He smiled at her, loving her all over again.

"Yes, it has," Eliza said, not knowing what else to do.

"Well," he finished washing and drying. He made his way over to their bed, transforming into his human-hobbit form. He surprised her when he slid under the covers, landing on top of her all the same. He smirked, the dragonoid inside him coming out to play, while he was still in his human-hobbit form. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Eliza said, breathless. She hesitated, touching his chest a moment later, right where his heart was located. It made her heart pound faster. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach! He was too handsome for her not to fall in love with him again. "You're so intriguing! How did we ever fall in love again?"

Parker smirked, chuckling fondly, "I don't know. We started off on a bad foot, but soon we compromised." He leaned in close to her until they touched noses. "And I must say, it's better than I thought."

"I know," Eliza said, clasping the back of his neck, while trying to keep herself awake. "I wish we didn't meet on the wrong foot the first time we saw each other, all those years ago. I was friendly to you back then, as I am now."

Parker smiled at her, kissing her temple playfully. "Oh, I know. I wouldn't change it for anything."

"You pinning me against the wall?" Eliza asked, breathing heavily.

Parker nodded several times, kissing her on the cheek. "That, and the times that were blissful afterwards." He relaxed, kissing her on the lips. They fell into an embrace, lost in their passionate kisses. Their hearts beat rapidly. There was no denying it now that they would stay like that. But soon sleep overwhelmed them.

Eliza sighed. It was a good evening.

.

Early the next morning, Parker changed into his royal blue jacket, a white dress shirt, a lilac colored waistcoat, and dark brown breeches. He must say that being an emperor again felt good. Now that his wife was back, not only did she already receive the title of maid, _his_ maid, to be precise—a story she promised she would keep, even if Parker entered Bywater and entered the healer's—but she would become his empress. How could he forget her? She won the title of empress, as soon as they wed and he became Emperor of the Shadow Empire.

She deserved it. Now, they had a realm to rule, all their own. Parker looked at his wife as she became her pink feminine dragonoid form again. Granted, she was still adjusting to her shapeshifting abilities, but at least she didn't faint on him. That was good! She was starting to get the hang of her shapeshifter abilities.

She wore a red jacket, a white tunic, and dark brown breeches, as well as a grey cloak that one of the servants gave to her. He smiled, knowing his world was complete.

"What? I look the part, don't I?" Eliza said, coyly. "If everyone in the Universe knew I was alive, Vitiate would come after me. You know he's still alive."

"I thought he was dead?" Parker asked, concerned.

"Well, he's as dead as he can be. If Aslan's right, he's planning on his escape from the Netherworld," Eliza stated, worrying her husband. She shrugged, admitting freely, "Well, here's hoping we don't have to deal with Vitiate, in his new form."

Parker sighed, nodding. She was right. He knew she was right. He knew it, too. Vitiate would return. Valkorion/Vitiate said so in Parker's vision, in his dream, which turned into a nightmare. Yes, it was time to return to the Land of Talking Animals.

"Well, let's hope you're right," Parker said with a warm smile. "Come on. Let's go."

"Do you think we'll rule this kingdom, for once?" Eliza asked, curiously.

Parker chuckled loudly. "Let's hope so! It'll be nice for us to be emperor and empress of this realm."

"I'd love it. We're already royalty, aren't we?" Eliza said, taking his arm.

"Yes," Parker said, ecstatic. "I only wish you had come back sooner. Then I would have known this information ahead of time."

"I was a spirit. My mind is still muddled from my spirit life," Eliza admitted freely. She smiled, releasing his arm and looked at him, fondly. "Don't worry. I remember seeing you in the Portal Realm and sharing our love. Did you think I'd forget that? It's easy to remember this stuff."

"I feared as much," Parker said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, come on. Before you make me fall over again," Eliza chuckled, her heart racing.

Parker smirked, following her, "Right. Let's go." He took her arm, leading her down the hallway. There was no stopping their flight to the garden. He only hoped Roger and Frodo Baggins were waiting for them the other side of a portal, if a portal came at all.

.

The garden was huge with lots of fir trees and bushes, as well as blooming flowers, blossoming in their flower gardens. The lake stood a way out from Dragonoid Castle, its waters cool, clear, and smooth as glass, or so Parker hoped the lake was cool. He took another look at the cobbled stone walkway spread throughout the garden. He stood on the stone balcony, surprised to see the princesses standing around, waiting for him and his wife to arrive. He smiled, as he and his wife joined them, hugging them all in turn.

Parker waited until he met with Snow, hugging her, too.

"Good luck, Parker. This realm, the Dragonoid realm, will be waiting for you," Snow said, pleased.

"I'll miss you. You've given me my life back," Parker said, facing the princesses. "You all have given me my life back."

"Well, it's time to go," Aurora said, pointing to the blue-rimmed portal, which stood in the centermost part of the garden.

"Right. We'll see you later," Parker said, nodding to the princesses. He winked at Aurora, before taking Eliza's hand. As he and Eliza made their way to the portal, Parker looked back, informing the princesses, "Thank you for bringing my wife back, even if you didn't mean to do so."

"We know. Just go," Aurora said, watching Parker and Eliza walk through the portal, disappearing on sight. She would miss him, but at least Parker was happy.

.

Roger sat on a stone bench in Aster Castle's garden. Dawn arrived. He could hardly sleep a wink. He wanted to make sure Parker didn't get away with whatever task he was set on. Did he complete it? Did Parker complete his task? Was he coming back soon? Roger could use his help. That is, if he knew what was going on.

Marry Felicity, of all things! What was he trying to achieve anyway? He hardly knew. He just hoped Felicity was okay.

"Roger," Frodo said, getting Roger's attention, "are you okay?"

Roger looked up. He sighed, telling Frodo, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just waiting for Parker to arrive."

"Well—" Frodo smiled as a blue-rimmed portal opened in the centermost part of the garden. He looked at Roger, telling him, "Well, when Parker shows up, he'll probably bring his wife back with him."

"What? His wife is dead! How could she come back?" Roger asked, stunned.

"How does any spirit return? Reincarnation," Frodo said, as Parker and a pink feminine dragonoid, who reminded Frodo of Eliza, crept out from the blue-rimmed portal. Frodo waggled his eyebrows, telling Roger, "You see? There they are."

Roger looked at Parker and the pink feminine dragonoid, rushing up to them. "Parker! I'm glad you're back!" He stared at the pink feminine dragonoid, asking her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Eliza Bowler-Dooley, but also I'm Lily Dragonkin," Eliza said, frankly. She smirked, watching Parker as her light red dragonoid husband spoke to Roger:

"It's a long story."

Roger stared at Eliza in confusion. He didn't expect this! Not by a long way! With Eliza here, it spelled doom for all, or so he thought. Roger looked at Parker, asking him, "That's your wife?"

It was only the beginning.

*.*.*

That's it for the second part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Roger and the Shadow People_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

Next fanfic will not only be a love story between my two OCs, Roger and Felicity—at least, this is what I hope will happen in the next fanfic—but it will also be a transition story between my Second Age Anthology and my Third Age series. It'll make a lot better sense in the next fanfic, or so I hope. :)

Until then, I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
